


In the Mediterranean Jungle

by RisingEccentric



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisingEccentric/pseuds/RisingEccentric
Summary: A funny, meet-cute between researcher Catra and the Amazonian warrior She-Ra Adora.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra/She-Ra (She-Ra)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 114





	In the Mediterranean Jungle

**Author's Note:**

> I love this idea of Catra meeting She-Ra Adora. She does kind of remind ya of an Amazonian warrior, right?

Catra wasn't really sure how she got here. Staring at the most beautiful lady she'd ever seen... after hiking a week into the dense jungle.

And now they were just... Staring at each other.

Catra knew how she must look. Dirty, crazy hair. Shoes scuffed and caked with dirt. Burgundy cargo pants and a black tank top. Having just burst out of a bush into a clearing by a river.

Yet here was this woman, it had to be an Amazonian woman, was wearing pure white dripped and draped with gold. A quiver and a bow on the ground a few feet from her. This embellished with gold as well.

And Catra stood there. Gawking. Holding a fucking machete.

The lady didn't even have the audacity to look defensive. Instead, she looked vaguely surprised, but mostly unimpressed. Considering, without any rush whatsoever.

"Hey." Catra said slowly.

A smile spread into the lady's face. A little too mischievous. A little too amused.

"Hello."

"You... You speak English?" Catra asked, testing.

"My people speak many tongues." She said lowly, eyes raking up and down Catra again. The grin was starting to grate on her.

"You're not threatened by me, are you?" Catra gestured minutely with her machete.

The lady smirked, coy. "No."

“What's your deal?”

“My deal?" She raised her eyebrows.

“Yeah. What are you... Looking at me like that?" Catra gestured vaguely.

“Ah. Well, I'm rather impressed with you.”

“Impressed?" That's not what she was expecting.

“Yes. Quite a bit actually. You snuck up on me. Now we have to decide what to do.”

“What to do? I can just-“

“Just what? Leave? Well, I can't just let you leave. You'll tell others of my presence. I can't leave. Otherwise you'll be able to track me to the location of my people.”

“It sounds like we're just going to sit here until we die then.”

The lady burst out in a laugh. An adorable snorting between the belly laughs made Catra feel rather self-conscious.

“I suppose. If you wanted, we could sit here until we both perish." She was nearly in tears. It wasn't that funny.

“Well, what do you propose?" Catra retorted, defensive.

“Why are you out here, little one?" She asked crossing her arms.

Catra blushed at the pet name. "What do you mean? I'm a- I'm a researcher... Of uh... Plants!”

“Mmm. And what's that plant there?" Flicking a finger to the side.

“What- no. I'm looking for a particular plant.”

“That does what?”

“That, um, heals people.”

“From what?”

Catra looked at the lady's face. Amused, relaxed, and not believing a word that came out of Catra's mouth.

“Keep going." She encouraged.

“Stop laughing at me." Catra felt petulant saying it. This was so embarrassing.

“Aww, but you're so cute when you're lying." She cooed.

Catra's face lit up in red flush. "Stop it."

"Mmm." She hummed. "Maybe just cute."

"Shut up! Fine! Fine... I was looking for..." Catra gestures to the lady. "For the Amazonians."

“Why?”

Catra was surprised by the sudden hardness in her voice. "Uh, to be able to, um, you know, um, study your, uh, culture. You know, compare it to, uh... modern society?"

Catra looked over to the lady. Her face was flat, cold and judging.

“What makes you think we would welcome you into our society?”

"I didn't actually expect to find anything!" Catra defended. "No one thinks any of you guys are still alive. I was hoping for some ruins at best."

“And yet you still came looking.”

"Yeah." Catra sighed. "I did."

“Well, you do have some options. You could kill me, capture me, or otherwise maim or subdue me into your possession.”

Catra eyes widened in horror, but the lady continued.

“Or you can release yourself into my possession and I will take you back to my home.”

“Wha- what makes you think- You're mocking me! What makes you think I would go with you?”

“Because you never thought in your wildest dreams you'd be able to. There's not a chance you won't take this.”

“What's stopping me from running?”

She looked predatory. "Me."

“You gunna kill me?”

She laughed loudly. "No. I'd chase you down and subdue you with the minimum amount of damage."

Catra hung her head in defeat. She didn't even feel outsmarted. It was simply facts of what it would take for her to get away and... She didn't have a chance. "Fine. Let's go."

"How reasonable of you." She grinned.

“I assume you want my machete?”

“No, you can keep it.”

' _This cocky little-_ '

**Author's Note:**

> I make MELOG PLUSHIES!!! on Etsy under the shop name: RisingEccentric
> 
> Follow my plushie making Insta @RisingEccentric


End file.
